First Day of Summer
by LastMelodya
Summary: Bagi Kurosaki Ichigo, bertemu dengan Kuchiki Rukia di antara 400.000 kantor, 91.000 gedung perniagaan, dan 3,8 juta orang di kota, hanya dapat dijelaskan dengan satu hal; takdir. [Dedicated for Event #BleachMovieFestival]


**Disclaimer:** Bleach © Tite Kubo; (500) Days of Summer © Fox Searchlight Pictures 2009

 **Warning:** IchiRuki; AU, OOC, miss-typo, diadaptasi dari scene dalam film (500) Days of Summer.

Dedicated for event Bleach Movie Festival.

* * *

 **.**

 **First Day of Summer**

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

* * *

Ada dua jenis entitas manusia di dunia ini; perempuan dan laki-laki.

Kuchiki Rukia adalah seorang perempuan. Tinggi di bawah rata-rata, berat di bawah rata-rata, dan ukuran sepatu di bawah rata-rata.

Tapi, untuk beberapa hal dan tujuan yang lainnya, Kuchiki Rukia adalah gadis yang luar biasa.

Seperti, ketika Rukia mengutip lagu dari sebuah band Skotlandia, Belle and Sebastian di buku tahunan _High School_ -nya, band ini laris di Michigan dan album mereka laris keras di pasaran, yang kemudian, hal itu membingungkan para peneliti industri musik. Lalu, ketika Rukia bekerja di sebuah _food truck_ di kampusnya ketika ia menjadi mahasiswi tingkat dua, dengan mengejutkan gadis itu meningkatkan penghasilan penjualan tersebut hingga mencapai 212 persen. Kemudian, untuk setiap apartemen yang disewa Rukia, selalu ditawarkan dengan tarif sekitar 9,2 persen di bawah rata-rata harga pasar. Dan setiap keberangkatan pulang perginya dari tempat kerja dengan bus, Rukia mampu menguntungkan rata-rata 18,4 persen bagi bus yang ditumpanginya tersebut.

Itulah beberapa hal 'aneh' dari efek Kuchiki Rukia. Aneh, tapi juga sangat menarik. Menarik bagi para pria yang pernah bertemu—setidaknya, barang sekali, di kehidupan mereka.

Dan bagi Kurosaki Ichigo, bertemu dengannya di antara 400.000 kantor, 91.000 gedung perniagaan, dan 3,8 juta orang di kota, hanya dapat dijelaskan dengan satu hal;

takdir.

"Kudengar ia perempuan yang sombong."

Renji mengujar pelan sembari melirik Ichigo di sebelah kubikelnya. Kubikel tempat kerja mereka berhadapan. Dan dari sini, tak sampai dua meter jauhnya, mereka sama-sama dapat melihat sosok Kuchiki Rukia yang terlampau serius dengan wajah tanpa senyum di kubikelnya.

Ichigo mengangkat alis, "benarkah?"

Lelaki dengan rambut merah menyala itu mengangguk antusias. "Yap. Hisagi mencoba berbicara dengannya di ruang fotokopi, tetapi perempuan itu tak menggubrisnya."

"Mungkin ia buru-buru?" tanggap Ichigo lagi, mencoba berpikir positif.

"Dan mungkin ia terlalu angkuh karena merasa memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik dari orang lain?" Renji merotasikan kedua matanya sembari mengucapkan sarkasme tersebut.

Ichigo tak mengerti, Kuchiki Rukia memang menarik perhatian seluruh isi kantor semenjak perempuan itu memperkenalkan dirinya pertama kali di rapat siang tadi, tapi, mengapa sekarang semua orang seolah ingin memberi penilaian negatif pada gadis itu? Atau … apa memang benar seperti itu? Demi segala sesuatu yang spesial yang dimiliki gadis itu, rasanya memang wajar jika ia memiliki kepribadian yang … sombong?

Memang, Ichigo sendiri belum sempat berinteraksi langsung dengan gadis manis tersebut. Tapi, menilai _first impression_ Hisagi—yang jelas-jelas teman dekatnya, pada Kuchiki Rukia, mungkin Ichigo memiliki sekitar delapan puluh persen keyakinan akan setuju dengan pendapat Hisagi. Ditambah lagi, saat ini, Kuchiki Rukia memang terlihat begitu angkuh di dalam kubikelnya tersebut.

"Sial," gumamnya kesal tanpa sadar.

Renji meliriknya. "Aku tahu. Padahal dia manis sekali."

"Kheh, menyebalkan. Mengapa gadis cantik selalu berpikir mereka bisa memperlakukan orang lain seenaknya?" Ichigo terkekeh.

"Sudah sejak berabad-abad yang lalu seperti itu." Renji menimpali kembali sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sudut bibirnya ikut terangkat, mencibir.

Ichigo mendengus kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah." katanya. "Kau tahu? Persetan dengannya. Aku tak peduli." Ia mengangkat tangan dan membuat gerakan seolah mengusir sesuatu dari hadapannya. "Kalau memang ia ingin seperti itu, kurasa tak masalah."

Ia tak peduli. Seberapa cantik dan luar biasanya seorang gadis, namun jika sosok tersebut berlaku pongah, segala kecantikan dan segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya akan musnah begitu saja. Pria tak butuh wanita cantik yang sombong.

Kuchiki Rukia memaku para pekerja Hampshire Greetings—perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang jasa pembuatan kartu ucapan—ketika rapat siang tadi. Di hari pertama musim panas, sosoknya masuk begitu saja dan memalingkan atensi semua anggota rapat yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Sisi femininnya yang mendominasi segera saja menggoda sisi kemaskulinitasan para pejantan liar. Tak terkecuali Ichigo. Padahal, gadis itu bukan tipe wanita memiliki tubuh seksi dan pandangan menggoda, tetapi, senyum manis khas gadis pintar serta tatapan tajamnya itulah yang memesona seluruh entitas di ruangan itu.

Namun, berita Renji sore ini mematahkan segalanya. Ichigo berusaha tak peduli dan kembali menarik masuk ketertarikannya terhadap Kuchiki Rukia.

Pria itu bersyukur Renji memberitahu perspektif negatifnya dengan cepat, karena ketika jam pulang kerjanya petang itu, Kuchiki Rukia yang sempat menarik perhatiannya bahkan sudah lenyap dari kemelut otak dan pikirannya sama sekali.

Ichigo melangkah pelan menuju _lift_ , di kedua telinganya tersumpal satu _headphone_ berwarna hitam yang tersambung dengan I-Pod putih dalam genggaman tangannya. Sembari menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka, pria itu mengutak-atik I-Pod-nya, mencari-cari _track_ lagu favoritnya di dalam alat elektronik tersebut.

'Ting.'

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, pria berambut oranye tersebut dengan santai melangkah masuk ke dalam kapsul otomatis itu. Kosong. Tangannya bergerak untuk menekan tombol angka lantai tujuannya dan berpindah ke tombol lain untuk menutup pintu _lift_ -nya sedang sebelah tangannya yang lain bergerak untuk memasukan I-Pod putihnya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Belum sempat pintu _lift_ tertutup, pria itu mendengar suara ketukan _heels_ yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Dan kemudian … ia melihat sosok Kuchiki Rukia yang tengah berlari ke arahnya—ke arah _lift_. Gadis itu berhasil masuk sebelum pintu _lift_ sempat tertutup. Ia berdiri bersisian bersama Ichigo di dalamnya. Tanpa perintah, kepala Ichigo mengikuti pergerakan sosok Rukia, dan ketika tanpa sengaja kepala Rukia tertoleh ke arahnya, pria itu cepat-cepat memalingkan muka dan memasang wajah datar. Merasakan suatu perasaan tak nyaman ketika perlahan pintu _lift_ tertutup rapat. Oh, Tuhan, diam-diam Ichigo bersyukur karena ia mengenakan _headphone_ -nya saat ini. Jika tidak, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan gadis sombong di sebelahnya ini.

Di dalam _lift_ , pendengaran Ichigo terdominasi oleh suara-suara musik yang berasal dari _headphone_ -nya. Berusaha tak mengindahkan sosok di sebelahnya barang sejenak. Sedang di sebelahnya, Kuchiki Rukia berdiri dengan tenang, sama sekali tak terdistraksi dengan eksistensi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang menjulang di sisinya. Ia lebih memilih menelisik langit-langit _lift_ dengan mata _amethyst_ -nya yang besar dan bibirnya tanpa sadar melebar indah, seolah-olah ia memang telah diciptakan dengan bentuk seperti itu—seperti selalu tersenyum padahal tidak sedang tersenyum.

Di antara keheningan yang mencekam dan suasana kubikel kapsul yang pengap, sayup-sayup Rukia mulai mendengar resonansi musik dan suara yang berasal dari _headphone_ yang dipakai oleh sosok di sebelahnya. Perlahan ia menoleh, memusatkan fokus pendengaran dan ikut mendengarkan dengan saksama. Satu simpul senyum terbit di bibir tipisnya. Diam-diam, ia memandangi wajah Ichigo dari samping dan mengujar pelan sembari menunjuk _headphone_ di telinga pria itu. "The Smiths?"

Ichigo menoleh, dihadapkan dengan wajah manis Rukia yang sedang tersenyum simpul. Alisnya mengerut, kalau tak salah dengar, gadis itu barusan berbicara. Hanya saja, Ichigo tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Hai," jawabnya asal. Pria berambut oranye itu kembali memalingkan wajah ke depan. Tak ingin menggubris si gadis manis lebih lanjut.

Rukia tersenyum geli. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya ke kanan, bermaksud untuk mendekatkan telinganya pada _headphone_ yang Ichigo pakai. Masih sambil tersenyum, ia lagi-lagi berujar. " _I love_ The Smiths."

Merasa terganggu, Ichigo akhirnya kembali menoleh. Kali ini, bukan senyum simpul lagi yang Ichigo tangkap dari raut wajah Rukia, melainkan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan rapi gigi-gigi gadis itu. Bingung dengan yang gadis itu lakukan dan ucapkan, akhirnya ia menurunkan _headphone_ -nya dan mengalungkan ke lehernya. "Maaf?"

"Aku bilang, _I love_ The Smiths."

Ichigo masih memasang wajah bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah Rukia, _hazel_ -nya tertaut pada _amethyst_ gadis di hadapannya yang masih tersenyum lebar. Dan ketika itulah, ia terpaku pada netra indah dan segaris senyum di wajah manis gadis itu.

Rukia yang mendapati Ichigo terdiam menatapnya perlahan menipiskan senyumnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kupingnya sendiri, memberi kode bahwa ia tengah membicarakan lagu yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari _headphone_ milik Ichigo. "Kau—kau memiliki selera musik yang bagus," tambahnya sambil tertawa, mencoba menjelaskan maksud perkataannya.

Dan berhasil. Kini sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat perlahan-lahan. Kedua _hazel_ -nya masih dilingkupi berbagai pertanyaan. Dan bibirnya kelu untuk mengujar potongan kalimat atau sekadar frasa dan bahkan kata apa pun. Hingga akhirnya, yang berhasil tervokal dari pengecapnya adalah. "Kau suka The Smiths?" katanya masih terdengar heran.

"Ya." Rukia tertawa semakin lebar. Demi Tuhan, suara tawanya membuat Ichigo kepayang. Terlebih, ketika bibir gadis itu terbuka lagi. " _…to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die,"_

Gadis itu menyanyikan sepenggal lirik The Smiths yang ia dengar, membuat Ichigo semakin tenggelam dalam keterpesonaannya. Oh, Tuhan, benarkah gadis manis di sebelahnya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan Kuchiki Rukia yang sombong dan seenaknya itu?

"Aku suka mereka," lanjut gadis itu setelah selesai dengan senandungnya. Tawanya mulai menipis, menyisakan senyum simpul yang sama dengan senyum yang pertama kali Ichigo lihat tadi. Pelan-pelan, wajahnya kembali berpaling ke depan, meninggalkan wajah Ichigo yang masih terpana. Sedang Ichigo sendiri masih belum bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok Rukia. Ia perhatikan figur wajahnya dari samping, rambut hitamnya, pipi putihnya, hidung kecilnya, bibir tipisnya.

Gadis itu memang manis.

Dan spesial.

Atensi Ichigo masih terpaku pada wajah Rukia ketika dentingan pintu _lift_ akhirnya berbunyi. Pintu _lift_ terbuka, dan Rukia dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya yang kecil keluar dari _lift_.

Sama sekali tak menyadari _hazel_ Ichigo yang masih setia mengikuti pergerakannya.

Sama sekali tak menyadari keterpakuan Ichigo yang terus berlanjut terpaku pada direksinya.

Hingga akhirnya, ketika gadis mungil itu menghilang dari balik koridor di depan sana, barulah Ichigo tersadar dari segala efek magis yang ditimbulkan Kuchiki Rukia tersebut.

" _Holy_ _shit_ ," umpat Ichigo pelan.

 _Shit._

 _Shit._

 _Shit._

Ia baru saja berkonversasi dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis cantik yang berhasil memesona entitas adam di rapat gabungan divisi siang tadi. Gadis manis yang memberi efek magis pada setiap pria yang ditemuinya. Gadis manis yang disebut-sebut temannya sebagai gadis sombong dan seenaknya karena ia sadar dengan segala adjektif luar biasa yang dimilikinya.

Ichigo tetap terdistraksi pada kemelut dan pikirannya.

Bahkan sampai pintu _lift_ di depannya kembali tertutup.

Satu-satunya hal yang mengendap di benaknya adalah, kenyataan bahwa gadis itu lah yang pertama kali mengajaknya berbicara.

Juga … kenyataan bahwa sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya, kini tengah berdebar-debar kencang.

 _Holy_ _shit._

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **a/n:** cliffhanger or happy end? it's depend on you ;p yang jelas, saya nggak akan buat ending fic ini seperti di ending filmnya yang bikin baper itu, ya. Hehe. Sebenarnya, ada satu scene yang lebih menggelitik saya daripada ini, hanya saja saya agak ragu, sebab scene itu mengandung penyebutan sebuah alat genital (guess what? hahaha). Tapi, sumpah, scene itu menggelitik sekali :"))

Scene yang saya fokuskan di sini adalah pertemuan di lift itu. Tapi, sebelum adegan itu, sedikit saya deskripsikan scene-scene sebelumnya sebagai pengantar ditambah deskripsi tambahan yang saya karang sendiri. Semoga fokusnya nggak hilang ya :D Ada beberapa deskrip juga yang hampir sama persis dengan narasi di filmnya. Semoga nggak dianggap plagiarisme dan sebagainya T.T

Kalau sempat, saya kepengin bikin lagi dengan scene-scene favorit saya yang lain :") /ditendang/. As always, mind to give some constructive critism? :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
